Just a Wild Fantasy Of Mine
by Eden-Avatar
Summary: In which Katara is annoyed, Zuko is exhausted, Toph loves messing with Katara, and Azula is amused.
1. Chapter 1

In which Katara is annoyed, Zuko is exhausted, Toph loves messing with Katara, and Azula is amused.

"Ugh! You are so annoying!" fumed Katara as she angrily walked passed Toph.

Toph only smirked wider when Katara finally blew up, chuckling as she listened to Katara breath heavily. Katara glared at her from where she was, a good five feet away from Toph. She clenched her fists together in attempt to stop her from strangling Toph.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Toph taunted.

Katara groaned as she clenched and unclenched her hands. "What do you think I will do Toph?"

Toph gave her a smug grin. "Walk away angrily... because you know you can't win against me."

"What?!" Katara yelled, her voice echoing through the hallway they were standing in.

It was only them who stood in the middle of the hall making passes at each other as they usually did. The wall was coated in red silk, some picture frames hanging here and there. There were some tables neatly placed along the walls with pots of flowers on top, fire lilies to be exact.

"You heard me." Toph said calmly as she walked passed Katara who was glarring dsggers at her.

"Come back here you!"

Katara angrily stomped after Toph.

For a blind person, Toph knows her way pretty well. It would only make sense since she's been here for three months already, getting familiar with each path and voice along with it. She knows exactly which left to take to go to the kitchen, which right that led her to the big bath hall, and each twist and turn, each curve and curl that led her tiny, little feet to the garden where she usually spends her time.

They both marched along each other as they headed towards the end of the hall, the place where the meeting was being held. Just as they got their the door had swung open, almost hitting them square in the face had it not been for their quick reflexes and Zuko's realization.

"Katara! Toph!" Zuko yelled, angry at them for blindly walking to the door and because he was exhausted and tired. Being the first son really wasn't as fun as it sounded.

"If you're going to tell me to 'watch' where I'm going, then don't. Because I can't."

Zuko immediately felt bad as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't really mean for it to come off as it had. He didn't mean to offend Toph or insult her in any way.

"Ah Zuzu, picking on my wife again?" Azula teased as she also came out the door.

Bewilderment took on Zuko's face. "What? No, I would never do that." Zuko's tone clearly showing that he was upset and uncomfortable.

"Hm, sure."

"So, your wife is always messing with me. How come nothing gets done about that?" Katara asked, still unpleased and angry, even more so with Azula's accusation of Zuko bullying Toph when Toph clearly was enjoying every minute of this.

"Well, maybe that has something to do with "she's only twelve' for agni's sake."

Hot steam was beginning to form from atop of Katara's head as she tried to contain herself from lashing at the two married couple.

"Azula, please, would you also grow up and stop being a kid?" Zuko asked pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so. He let out a long sigh.

"Maybe you forgot the fact that she and I are both 14, brother, but no, I cannot grow up when you two are clearly bullying my wife." Azula said with fake hurt in his voice.

"We were not even bullying her!" Katara yelled at Azula.

"Tell me Toph, what did they say and do to you?" Azula now faced his small and petite, adorable and cute loveable wife of his.

She quickly wore a frown on her face as she strayed over to Azula's side and burried her face in his side. She mumbled something here and there which was really hard to tell but Azula had no difficulty in hearing her.

"Can you even understand her?" Katara asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, I can understand her. She was clearly describing to me of how you two had cornered her here and did many horrible things to her."

Katara's eyes were about to leap off her face as she heard this. "Are you kidding me?! You're sticking up for some kid that can take on the whole world by herself?!"

Azula feigned a look of hurt in his face. "How could you say that about her?" He closed his eyes and shook his head, his hands wrapping tightly around Toph's small frame.

"Zuko, you have to say something!"

Zuko sighed irritatedly. There was no time for this. He was dead tired, he wanted to sleep, he wanted to eat, he wanted to shower, he wanted to do so many damn things but he couldn't because he was wasting his time here: watching his brother and his wife mess with Katara.

"Enough! Just stop this all already!" Zuko yelled out stressed. "I don't have enough time for this!" He shoved passed them and headed towards his and Katara's room.

"Wait! Zuko!" Katara yelled and ran after her husband.

Toph peaked out her head and asked, "Are they gone yet?"

Azula looked at her amused and ruffled her head. "Yes, they're gone Toph."

Toph let out a sigh of relief before laughing out loud. "Thank goodness. It was so much fun messing with them."

Azula had to admit, even when he was younger, he couldn't have come up with such a brilliant plan as this. Sure, he always annoyed his older brother but not to the point where he exploded because after all, he was Azula's brother, he knew how to hide his emotions.

"You know, we should do this more often." He said as he started to also make his way to his own bedroom shared with Toph.

"Yeah! It was so much fun messing with them!" She yelled with a little fist pump.

"No, not that. I mean you clinging to me like I'm all that you have. That was pretty cute. You should do that more often. Of course, not out of amusement or entertainment but because you want to."

As soon as the words hit her ears she went completely red and froze on the spot. Azula smirked at the sight as he also stopped to take a good look at her and deciding that he liked this as well.

"This too. You should do this more often too. Blush like that because it's cute."

Azula stepped closer to her and bent down to give her a forehead kiss before retiring to his room. Toph stood there dumbstruck as she slowly touched her forehead, face still completely red.

"Y-you idiot!"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a little bonus for you guys:

To make the world at peace again, there had to be arranged marriages so… yeah, you know the rest. Anyways, I decided that genderbent Azula and Toph were so cute I could die. It's like Toko but not. You get what I mean? No? It's okay.

First of all, yes, there is Zutara even though I'm not very into the ship. It just had to be here because I like the daily life, the daily banter of the Fire Nation brother and their very distinct wives where in Katara is mature and beautiful but is still a bit childish when it comes to Toph messing with her head and Toph always the baby and has her way with everything 'cause she's just so cute and awesome and cool and downright adorable but still strong enough to make Azula tired. When they first get married they don't get along with each other, typical but that's what the Zutarians want and they will get it. Deal with it!

Second, we have my Azula and Toph's relationship! Yes, you may think that he's OOC but I think not. After getting close to her, I think he would actually be fond of her because they're so similar. At first, they may seem distant but after learning about each other's story, I think they can bond well. Azula will always be the second son, he will always come in second whereas Toph is an only child and has to make so many sacrifices for her family and nation. Also, I think they can bond over pretty much anything. They're both good at bending and fighting, they love to irritate Zuko and Katara, and they have a strange fascination for Uncle Iroh. Toph clearly loves the man and Azula is just… totally glued to whatever his uncle has to say, tuning him out every now and then but still there.

And lastly, we have Sokka and Aang! My most adorable couple ever! Sokka would have been awkward with Aang because one, she's a vegetarian; two, she's just a child; and three... she's just so adorkable. I think that Aang would have been that adorable and cute girl or wife that tries very hard but fails and Sokka is just that loving guys who will just take anything from the person he loves, even if that means burnt food and all.


End file.
